


Swimming with the Winchesters

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, No Incest, No Lube, No Wincest, Pool Sex, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sexy Dean, Shameless Smut, Swimming Pools, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets to choose which brother to sleep with</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Will you sleep with Sam or Dean? Maybe both? Dean is Chapter 2 and Sam is Chapter 3. The fourth chapter I'm still working on, but I thought Id see how this goes.

You baby brother was a hunter, so you knew the business. Although he never let you hunt with him. Even though you were the oldest, he took care of you. You made sure the house you bought together was always clean and that he always had a hot meal to come home to to. You were just the behind the scenes help, looking for cases and validating the fact that your brother was an FBI agent or whatever he was posing as to get more information from the locals. He text you and let you know he was coming home and he was bringing company. There was a vampire's nest about an hours away and he needed some help to wipe them out. You knew it was serious if he was calling in for help. What you wouldn't give to kill a vampire. Those monsters killed your parents when you were 14, and your brother only ten. You get the grill going and decide to put on your bathing suit since it was a beautiful Texas day to go for a dip. Thank goodness you had a pool and hot tub in the backyard. 

You stood there putting the burgers on the grill, wearing your jean shorts, unbuttoned. You had your two piece black string bikini on and a white tank top on over it but it was still kind of revealing for your taste. You hear voices coming from inside and head into the house and you walk into see your brother looking for beer in the fridge.He looked up and shot you a look and you laugh. 

“The beer is in the cooler out on the back patio, doofus.” You say, seeing a look of relief flood across his face. You give him a big hug, excited to see him after him being away the past two weeks. He pulls away, assess your outfits, and gives you a disappointing look. He steps back revealing the two men standing behind him in the doorway. Both men are taller than you, although one taller than the other. They both smile politely at you and the taller man shakes your hand first while your brother introduces you to them.

“This is Sam and Dean Winchester, guys, meet my sister.” 

“Well the party is out back fellas, come on in, sit on down, have a beer.”

“Thanks.” Sam says and he follows your brother outside.

The meal was perfect, burgers and hot dogs and everyone had a piece of the pie you made from the night before. Apparently Dean loves pie. You all sit on the back porch talking and laughing as you get to know one another over some beers. The sun was going to be setting soon and you wanted to get in the water. 

“I'm getting in, anyone want to join me?” You say as you glide your tank top over your head. You look back at the boys as you let your shorts fall around your ankles and kick out of them as you step in the water. The Winchester brothers eye you suspiciously but with lustful eyes. Your nipples pucker at the cold water, and you're glad your bathing suit top is semi padded so no one will notice. The boys drop trou and join you in their boxers. Both men are very well built, and very fit, and insanely sexy. At this point, you the a feeling that you have a choice between brothers.


	2. The Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader chooses Dean and his magic fingers make for fun sexy times

Dean looks at you with his piercing green eyes and you just can't seem to look away. He finds ways to touch you somehow while splashing around and playing on the floaties. He even snuck up behind you in the deep end and knocked you out of your pool lounger, catching your beer in the process. As soon as you surfaced, the float was blocking your view of Sam and your brother. Dean came up behind you and put his hand on your hip and pulled you into him, feeling his growing erection you push yourself up against him and he leans down and places a kiss on your neck. A sigh escapes your lips and he pushes you towards the shallow end of the pool and you dive under the float only to be greeted by Sam sitting on the pool steps and he was laughing at you. You splash him and he laughs more, making you start laughing. This is the most fun you have had in a long time. The sun has set but the heat from the day still lingers heavily. 

“Well, its been fun, but we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Your brother sighs as he gets up and starts picking his pile of beer bottles. 

“Yeah, we should get to bed. Thank you so much for your hospitality.” Sam says to you as he starts to get up and he looks at Dean “You coming?”

Dean shoots you a glance and he shook his head. Sam shrugged and starting walking towards the house, grabbing a towel on his way inside. Your brother following suit. 

“Wanna go in the hot tub?” You suggest. He looks inquisitively at you not seeing a hot tub around. You give him a smirk that he seems to know all too well and he follows behind you closely as you hop out of the pool and walk to the hot tub that was around the corner. It was surrounded by three walls of lattice fencing so when sitting in the hot tub, you could look out and watch an incoming thunderstorm. You had your brother build it for you and he got it done in a day and you had planted the vines that warped up around through the walls. You take the top of the spa and press a button making the jets roar to life. Dean takes your hand and helps you up the steps and waits until you are sitting down to join you. He sits across from you after he hands you an ice cold beer. The sound of thunder crashes over your head and you can hear a light drizzle starting to play a rhythm on the tin roof. 

“Come over here he says,” as he pats the surface of the bubbling water, putting his empty beer on the edge. You take your time slowly moving over to him, the hot water bringing your skin to higher level of sensitivity. You sit down next to him, thighs touching and turn your head to look up into his eyes. All of sudden a flash of lightning cracks in the air and your eyes light up and you throw your head back and laugh. There was something about thunderstorms that drove you crazy. You look back at Dean and his pupils are dilated so barely any green is showing. Without thinking you throw your leg over him so youre sitting on his lap. He looked at you with hooded eyes just before taking your face in his hands and bringing your lips to his. HIs lips were surprisingly soft and the kiss was tender and sweet. The taste of beer in your mouth and the smell of his musk mixed with the chlorine was entrancing. You opened your mouth welcoming him and he took his time slowly exploring your mouth with his tongue, so slowly it was driving you crazy. He put his hands on your hips you began grinding on him, becoming increasingly aware of his painfully hard erection. You reached down in between your bodies and wrapped you hands around his member. He smiled against your lips and you pulled away wondering where his boxers were, you don't remember him taking them off. He raised his hand from the water showing the piece of soaking wet cloth in question. 

“Looking for these?” He asked with a smug grin on his face, as you let out a laugh of utter astonishment.

“Or maybe these?” He added lifting his other hand out of the water showing you the bottom of your bathing suit. You gasped and was about to reach down to find out how in the world he took your bottoms off of you with you noticing, before he explained.

“You know with string bikinis like this, its not that hard to untie both sides fairly quickly, if you know what you're doing.” He said smugly with a wink. You let out the breath you had been holding but never broke eye contact as he placed his hands on your thighs, slowly moving them upwards, stopping at your hips and moving around them so he was cupping your ass in his hands. He squeezed hard before scooting you forward in his lap and he brought one hand around to separate your folds. His breath hitched as he felt how slick you were for him. You let out a moan as a he inserted a finger into your hot core. His thumb finding your clit made your breath catch in your throat and your body involuntarily shuddered over him. He added a second finger and started to move. The rhythm of his hands became faster as you neared your release. 

“Oh, Dean!” You blurted out. “So. Close. Don't Stop.” You said each word in between gasps for air. His thumb pressed in harder circles against your clit and your walls clenched down on his fingers in your release, you beared down in order to waive the intensity but it did no good, your orgasm stopped your breathing and possibly your heart for a few beats. You took in a gulp of air as Dean slowly slid his fingers out of you. You look at him and his face is full of lust, his bottom lip red and puffy from biting it. Leaning down to kiss him, you grab ahold of his cock and stroke him slowly and he bites your bottom lip in response. Trying to mimic the way he teased you, you continued your slow assault on his dick. He took your nipples and twisted them in his fingers as your hand worked up and down his shaft. Not being able to take anymore, he grabbed your waist and made you float over to him. The tip of him, teasing your entrance, and with no warning, he forcefully slammed you down on his shaft. Letting out a cry of half pleasure, half pain, you have little time to adjust to his size as he moves your body for you, letting the water pick you up and him pinning you back down with his rough hands. At this point you were at the edge of glory again and trying to hold it back.

“Dean, I’m gonna, oh...fuck, Im, oh shit Dean, YES!” You cry out in a garbled voice, unable to put more than two words together.

“Thats it sweetheart, Come all over me.” He growled. His words only made things worse and left you bucking your hips with aftershocks, not being able to tell where one ended and another began. He started thrusting up into you going deeper than before and his hips starting to move erratically. He was hitting you in just the right spot and he reached down and rubbed your clit with his thumb. You gripped his shoulders tightly, digging in your nails hard as if he could keep you on this planet. Then he started whispering in your ear,

“You like that don't you, you're going to come again for me huh?” You let out a loud moan in response. The hot water and the two previous orgasms made your sensitivity skyrocket to a level you had never reached before. You were at your peak, so close to an all time high, and then he spoke “I'm gonna come baby, are you ready to take my load?” All at once the two of you came together - Dean with a loud groan and a last flick of his hips, and you with a high pitched scream, that if you were paying attention, could have been his name - as thunder crashed in the sky. You rested your head on his shoulder and tried to catch your breath. It was really hard seeing as you body was shaking and twitching from the high. He lifted you up off his member and turned you around, holding you in his arms on his lap. He kissed your neck and nibbled your ear until your body returned to normal.

“Youre amazing” He said in a smoky voice as pulled you in closer. You couldn't think of anything to say so you just smiled against his chest. Rain beating down hard as lightning crashed in the air.


	3. The Youngest Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader chooses Sam and doesn't realize how controlling he can really be.

Swimming with the boys was so fun and you were starting to dread saying goodnight, but the sun had set an hour ago and your pool lights weren't working so the only light was coming from the quarter moon directly above your heads. Trying to delay the inevitable, you suggest playing Marco Polo. Your brother scoffs at you and picks up his beers. 

“We have a hell of a day tomorrow, so Im gonna call it a night. Love you Sis, goodnight guys.” He nods towards the guys and Dean speaks up “I'm gonna hit the hay too.” He stands up and nods at Sam, then turns and shoots you a wink before following your brother into the house. You turn around to find Sam standing behind you.

“Still want to play Marco Polo?” He asks, a slow smile spreading across his lips. Your response is nothing but a ear splitting grin. He picks you up and puts you over his shoulder and you let out a squeal of laughter as he places you dead center of the pool. He looks at you for a while before speaking.

“You know the rules right?” You nod your head. “Absolutely no peeking. If you open your eyes, I'm going to punish you, but if you find me, you'll be rewarded.”

“Rewarded? Punished?” You ask. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight and you weren't sure if you should feel scared or excited. 

“Stand right here.” He said calmly as he placed his hands on your hips and moved you further into the water, guiding you until you were at the point where you had to stand on your tip-toes to keep your chin above water. 

“Good girl.” He cooed in your ear. His breath on your neck sending shivers down your spine. “Now stay right here and count to 10 out loud, eyes closed. When you get to ten you have three chances to find me by saying Marco, I will reply with Polo. I won't get out of the pool, I promise, but the game is over if I see you open your eyes. Understand me?” He spoke as if you've never played this game before but his tone was neutral, yet commanding.

“Yes.” You reply. He looms over you, and leaning down he whispers in your ear “Thats ‘Yes Sir’ to you now, do you understand.” You breath caught in your throat and after taking a few seconds to compose yourself, you replied. You closed your eyes and said “Yes Sir”, your voice coming out as a whisper.

“Thats a good girl, you may begin.” He said softly as you felt the water ripple around your neck as he swam away. 

“1...2...3…4...5...6...7...8...9...10” You call out. You turn around slowly and listen for him. You try to use your spidey senses but you can't tell where he is, you feel all alone in this pool. The darkness overwhelming your senses. “Marco!” You say. No response. You wait and then you hear a soft “Polo” coming from about five feet away in the shallow end. Wasting no time you lunge forward towards the sound, touching nothing but water. You surface and squeeze your eyes tighter. You can hear him chuckle and move further away. Moving in the direction you think he went you end up treading water, not being able to touch the bottom. Silence falls over you again as you try to be as still as possible searching for the slightest movement in the water. Your back bumps into the wall of the pool and you steady yourself against it, straining your neck for any sounds. The water laps at your chest and you know hes close. 

“Marco” you say. A moment passes and he replies “Polo” His voice coming from right in front of you. Startled your eyes snap open to find him six inches away from your face. You let out a gasp and he smiles devilishly. “Now what did I say about opening your eyes?” He asks you with a playful tone in his voice. “You scared me, I didn't expect you to be right there and….and” You stammer but your sentence trails off. He tsks at you under his breath. 

“Shame” he starts, “I was looking forward to that reward.” He moves closer to you, seemingly gliding in the water. You have no idea what hes going to do and youre starting to get dizzy from your adrenaline pumping full force. Before you can ask what the punishment is, his lips crash on to yours. He pulls away and looks at your face. His hands pinning your hips to the wall behind you.

“Listen baby, I like things rough and hard, but the last thing I want is to hurt you. I need to know you want this too. That you can handle it. If you can't say so now, I won't get mad, but I'm serious because once I start I can't stop.” You nod your head finally realizing his intentions. “I need a verbal answer from you baby.” He commands. You clear your throat “Yes.” You say softly. “Yes what?” He snarled. His hands grip tighter into your hips and you buck against him in response. “Yes Sir” you manage to squeak out. You weren't sure if you were ready for something like this. His face splits in a blinding smile and he plants a chaste kiss on your lips. 

“Thats what I thought.” He says. His hands undo the strings on the side of your bikini and he lets the fabric float into the abyss. Already having gotten rid of his bottoms he pulls off your top and grinds his erection against you and you let out a soft moan. 

“Let me hear you baby, I wanna know how bad you want me.” He pushes against you again and you moan louder. He hums approvingly in your ear as he nibbles on your earlobe. Your sex life had been very ordinary up until now. I mean sex was great and all and occasionally you came to bliss but it was never anything extraordinary. No fire had ever burned as hot as the one he was igniting inside you right now. The feeling of pure wanton had never taken you over in such a huge wave. You reached out to bring his face to yours and his hand grabbed your wrists tightly, and when you looked up at him that smile was back on his face. He held your wrists together in front of you and kissed each individual finger slowly. How he made that so sexy you had no clue, you just went with it. His other hand began trailing in between your bodies and he stopped right at your womanhood. Breath hitching in your throat, you try to move your hips but you were trapped. Before you could try to move again, he slid his fingers inside you. A moan came out of your mouth and his cock twitched against your belly. 

“Youre so wet for me already baby?” He asks, his mouth sounding out every syllable tantalizingly slow. “Yes Sir.” You say to appease him, holy fuck this was hot. He starts pumping his fingers in and out of you, your hips trying to move and control the motions. The hand that was on your hips moves up to your breasts and squeezes your nipple hard in his fingers, rolling the bud around and around, almost pinching it. You have never been turned on by pain before, but this feeling was like a lightning rod hitting your every nerve; and for every ounce of pain that shot through your body, there was an insane pleasure trail in its wake.

“Ahh, god, Sam, that feels so good.” You moan in his neck. You body begins to shake as you're about to come, but he pulls away, leaving your body writhing and seeking friction. He backs away from you and the only connection is his hands gripping your hips again. He lets your breath find its usual pace and your heart rate return to normal before kissing you hard, your insides flaring up right where they left off. Your hips buck against his hands and he brings his body to yours, pulling you up the wall and wrapping your legs around his waist as he whispers in your ear. “I think you're taking your punishment too well, I tell you when you can come, do you understand?” You moan but he doesn't move as he waits for your answer. 

“Yes Sir” You groan and grind your hips against his dick and he lines himself up. He stops to look at you, his eyes telling you that this is the only time to turn back. You moan and writhe underneath him, seeking salvation in his touch. “I need a final answer sweetheart.” He says, his tone a warning. “Please fuck me, I need you, I need this, I-” You say loudly, your voice shaking. His kiss cuts you off and he growls in your mouth as he dives into you, water splashing up your neck and your body jerks under him. You are fuller than you ever have been and a pocket of air leaves your throat in a gasp. He leaves you no time to adjust to his enormous size and proceeds to pummel inside of you while grunting. His need for you was so primal that it turned you on more, and you didn't know that was possible.

“Youre taking my cock so well, so tight for me love” He said in a hushed tone, making sure that you were the only being alive to hear those words. “Fuck” He said under his breath as he found a fluid rhythm and soon enough you needed to come.

“Sam, please. I need to come. I cant hold it!” you scream between thrusts. 

“No!” He says sternly while looking in your eyes. That did it for you, you couldn't contain it any longer, there was just no way. The intense look in his eyes, the nasty things he was whispering in your ear, his mouth in a snarl, the bruises he was leaving on your hips, everything all together at once was too intense and you exploded on him in seconds. As your walls clenched around him you could feel his cock twitching as your release caused him to come forcefully inside you. He relaxed against you and when you looked at him, his jaw was clenched and there was an unspoken question in his eyes. You let him cool down all the while never breaking eye contact, and he broke the silence. “I specifically told you that you weren't allowed to come, and you directly disobeyed me.” He spoke in a clear voice, giving no evidence of how mad he was. “Why did you come against my direct orders?”

“I couldnt help it, its not my fault, you were the one driving me crazy, and fucking me so good, I just couldn't control myself, I've never had to so I don't know how to tell my body not to come!” You started rambling, your voice getting louder until he shushed you by placing a finger over your mouth. 

“Shhh, its ok. Im not mad, I mean I was, but I believe it was out of your control, and I want to teach how to have that control over your body. Will you let me do that for you, darlin’?”

“Yes Sir” You whimper as he smiles and pulls you into his embrace, kissing you tenderly on the lips.


	4. Why not both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this segment the reader chooses both of the brothers and gets maybe more than she bargained for.

The sun had set and your brother had decided to get a head start on sleep, leaving you all alone with the Winchesters. You take the last gulp of your beer and set the empty bottle down by the side of the pool. You look up to find both men staring intently at you.

“What?” You ask in a shy tone. They look at each other and like brothers, they both get the same exact smirk on their face. 

“We've seen you staring at us all evening.” Dean sneers at you as he raises the last of his beer to his lips, his green eyes twinkling in the moonlight. You were standing waist deep in the water and he walks up to you and places his rough, calloused hands on your hips. 

“You know it's kind of customary to look at your house guests.” You sneer right back and throw in a wink. “Although I have to say I have never had my house guests hit on me before.” You say as you look back and see Sam standing awkwardly behind his older brother. “You going to flirt with me too Sam?” You ask pointing at him with your chin.

“Sammy just fucks, he doesn't waste time flirting.” Sam's lips twitched in a smile as Dean answered for him. “Think you can handle both of us?” Dean continues in a challenging tone of voice. 

“I see no reason why we can't try.” You reply as a million questions raced through your mind. The way he was so dominant made you feel tingly all over and you were pretty sure your whole body was blushing but you were trying to contain yourself; but you've never had two men at the same time so you had no idea how this worked. Would Dean fuck you first and then Sam finish you off? And how exactly does having sex in a pool work? Sam dove in the water and in the dark you couldn't see where he went as Dean closes the gap in between your bodies. One of his hands stays on your hip, pulling you into him as the other grabs your neck forcing you to arch into a kiss. His lips are soft and plump and your breath catches as you open up and explore him with your tongue. You feel the water rippling behind you and feel Sam breathing down your neck as he kisses your shoulder, his stubble rubbing roughly against the soft skin on your back. Dean breaks away from the kiss as he lets Sam drag you further into the pool. You could feel his muscles flexing on your back as you realized standing on your own wasn't an option any longer. Dean slowly followed you and his brother out into the deep end and when he reached you, the water was up to his chest. Sam began biting and nipping at your neck making you moan, and your eyes never unlocked from Deans as he untied the strings on your bathing suit. Before you knew it Sam's hands were fondling your breasts, expertly pinching and rolling your nipples between his fingers sending a shocks of pleasure coursing through your body, his lips never leaving your skin. Deans hands begin trailing down your body as brings your legs up to set around his waist, making you toss your head back on Sam's shoulder as you almost come from the overload of pleasure.

“Open your eyes baby, we don't want you to miss a thing.” Sam whispers against your skin. Dean hums in agreement as his hands begin to explore even lower and they reach your most sensitive area. He expertly spreads your folds and rubs his fingers up against your opening and the way you buck your hips makes his fingers slip right inside of you just as Sam gives both of your nipples a twist. You let out a moan to try to communicate that you're right on the edge of coming. 

“What do ya think Sammy, should we make her come?” Dean says teasingly. You moan in response and you can feel Sams dick twitch against the small of your back.

“If she keeps moaning like this were going to need a gag” Sam jokes with a chuckle, twisting your nipples again. Letting out a growl you buck up against Dean's hand and he finally starts moving his fingers slowly at first, but then picking up speed. He was reading your body like it was his favorite book; almost like he knew what would set you on fire and what sounds you were going to make in reaction to him. Without stopping, his tongue was on your lips, exploring your mouth once again. His thumb pressed against your clit and he rubbed that sweet spot no more than a few seconds before you knew you were done for and you came on his fingers.

“Oh fuck!” You whine as Deans fingers and Sam's lips don't let up.

“Need. You. Now. Please” You groan against his mouth. You could feel Sam smile against your neck and he nods at his brother. Sam shifts your weight to his brother but his hands stay on your waist. Dean props you up and you wrap your arms around his neck to support yourself. He lowers you onto him and a gasp escapes your throat. He stood still and lets you adjust to his size. Sam pulled both of you into him and lined himself up with your ass. Your eyes got wide as realized you were going to take both of them at the same time. There was just no way. Dean was already big enough and if what you felt of Sam was any indication, he was bigger than his older brother. 

“Just relax sweetheart, We know what we're doing.” Dean whispers as he tries to stay still enough for his brother to enter you, but you could tell he was itching to get moving. 

“If this is too much, you let me know.” Sam said softly, his breath blowing softly behind your ear. The chill that trickled down your spine let you know that this was gonna be heaven and hell at the same time. He took his time breaking the barrier. He was slow and gentle and it hurt really bad but in a really good way. You moan as he sits himself fully inside of you and your body jerks, seeking friction. Your walls clench around the both of them and they both gasp.

“Sonuva bitch” Dean growls, Sam sighing in response. Without another second both started moving. Dean moving out while Sam pushed in, and then Dean slamming inside you while Sam pulled back a little. The feeling was so intense, almost otherworldly. Another orgasm was looming close and there wasn't anything you could do about it. You were so full and the motions from both men were driving you absolutely crazy. There was no way that sex with just one man at a time would ever get you to this level.

“Oh god yes! Guys, Im so close. Don't STOP!” You scream as Deans movements start becoming erratic and he comes inside you with a growl, becoming still. Sam moves inside you faster as your words become jumbled syllables of their names. Dean stays inside of you and reaches a hand down and starts rubbing your clit in fast circles.

“Thats it baby, come for me.” Dean whispers as he trailed kisses along your jaw.

“Fuck, Dean, keep talking like that, I'm gonna come.” Sam grunts.

“You like how her ass feels around your cock Sammy? Its a tight, pretty ass isnt it?” Dean says to his brother never taking his eyes off yours.

“Yea, so tight.” Sam breaths. You moan in response at their dirty talk and Dean starts moving his fingers faster.

“You gonna come for my baby brother Sweetheart?” He asks you in a smoky voice. You nod your head as you moan and lean back against the man who is claiming your ass. Sam seems to have an unspoken conversation because Deans fingers rub harder and faster as he pumps his soft dick in and out of your pussy. You were pushed over edge when Sam bit down hard on your shoulder as he found his release. 

“Holy fuck!” You yelp as your climax takes over your body. Coming down from the aftershocks, and after catching your breath, they both pull out of you at the same time, forcing a groan from your lips at the loss. Youre still draped around Dean and he rubs your back as Sam kisses your neck. 

“C’mon baby” Dean says to you as he gently sets you down in the shallow end. Your knees were still shaking so bad you couldnt stand. Dean laughed as Sam caught you and lifted you up out of the water and Dean paced a towel over you, as the chilly night was setting in. The boys were gonna sleep in the guest bedroom upstairs but you woke up in the morning sandwiched between the two. 

“Good Morning Beautiful.” Dean said with a knowing smile just as you felt Sam drape his arm across your waist and kiss your neck.

“Morning’ boys.” You say as you push yourself against Sam while touching Deans cheek with the back of your hand. This was going to be a regular occurrence and that wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
